The Bestest Big Brother
by Rosabell
Summary: The worst happened to Seto Kaiba, and now he has succumbed to a seemingly dumb stupor. He is trying to recover, his condition affecting all of his associates. And the worst thing was, it all happened because of the most important person in his life. RR.
1. Prologue

The Bestest Big Brother

AN: At first Seto Kaiba seems rather weak. ( I know, that's what I usually do) But as the story progresses, I think he starts appearing a lot stronger. There's a lot of mushiness between Mokuba and Seto, and Pegasus is a common narrator because he's...a main character ( duh) anyways, for those of you who like the " I'm better than you" Seto Kaiba, you hopefully won't be disappointed, and for those of you who like the " Seto Kaiba is actually a nice person on the inside" Seto Kaiba, well, you won't be disappointed either. That's all for now!

Prologue

Pegasus wasn't sure what to make of it. He had always thought of himself as one of those who could not be surprised or frightened easily, but the sight of _him_ made him both surprised and afraid. Oh no, not for himself, Pegasus had no doubt he could not harm anyone, but he was afraid for _him_.

When his name is mentioned Pegasus always thought of him as this tall standing figure proud against-whatever background. He never seemed to lose his dignity no matter where he was. He was a thin figure, which made him look very ethereal in Pegasus' opinion, in a way.

The sight before him was unreal alright. But in a bad way. Seto Kaiba was bleeding, skinny, curled into a ball at the corner of the apparent prostitution building, his eyes blank, like a fallen ghost. He was pale beyond belief, and his ribs showed harshly on his skin. His face looked like the skin was stretched tightly against his skull, so tight Pegasus could almost imagine he could see his teeth pressing against his cheek-he was that thin. And from the lack of clothes, there was no doubt where the CEO had been during the two months he was reported missing.

The boy looked starved and dehydrated, and extremely cold. Pegasus was glad he wore a long overcoat that day. Gesturing to his men, he hurried to the boy's side, slipping his coat off as he went.

Kaiba twitched at the sound of steps and clung closer to the wall, his bony legs unable to help him stand, and clenched his teeth tightly shut. He did not look at Pegasus but at something two feet away in front of him. Pegasus slowed, unnerved by the lack of response, and slowly slipped his coat around the boy.

Kaiba shifted, cringing away from the warmth, but his weak state rendered him unable to put up much of a fight. Pegasus wrapped the coat tightly around the boy and slipped his arms under him, lifting him up. Seto fretted a little, but fell limp. He had blacked out.

" Sir?" One of his men began.  
" Hurry back." Pegasus ordered, his voice breathless. " And call the doctor."

" According to the charts, he is severely malnutritioned and dehydrated, with severe infections especially in his colon and intestines-he did not receive any STD's, luckily." the doctor frowned. " Since the scanners show that he has been...violated, multiple times during the two months he has been gone, you can imagine what a great twist of fortune this is-still, we'll have to do some stitchings in that area-the flesh was torn to shreds and there was severe internal bleeding. The only way it could be so damaged is if he were violated at least five times a day for the course of two months. I think he was somehow...kidnapped by...some workers of a prostitution center."  
" Kidnapped? Seto Kaiba? How can that be?"  
" I don't know." The doctor answered. " It's for him to tell, but I fear we may never know the answer."  
" Why not?" Pegasus asked. Then he fell silent.

The doctor knew Pegasus already understood, but decided to explain anyway. " I don't think his mind will ever recover, Mr. Crawford."

Pegasus didn't think Seto Kaiba looked like he would ever recover. The boy was currently sleeping, or Pegasus wanted to call it sleeping though the boy looked more like he was dying right in front of their eyes. Kaiba was clothed in gray cotton, but his skin looked even more gray than his clothes. He shivered even in his sleep, as if the room were cold, even though Pegasus felt very warm and they had covered the boy with thick blankets. The IV dripped steadily, attempting to replenish the water, but Pegasus was afraid even that won't be enough to sustain the boy.

No, Seto Kaiba did not look like he'll recover at all.

What made him nervous wasn't the people anymore. It was the silence.

He did not see anything, did not hear anything, but he felt cold. He wasn't sure if his inability to move was because of restraints or because he was too weak to move at all. Did they blindfold him again? He didn't want to know. What are they waiting for?

Not daring to cry out, he struggled at whatever was holding him down. There was a hand at his wrist, and he stilled, tensing in apprehension. So he wasn't restrained, but he had to keep very quiet, very quiet, so they wouldn't hurt him again. Very quiet, not making a single sound.

Pegasus stilled and wondered how to proceed. Here was the boy that had outwitted him many years ago, the one that had stormed into his castle like a king of the world, and even in his defeat hardly lost his integrity. Here was the boy that had outwitted some of his supernatural plans, a competitor worthy of note, lying there nervous and trembling at the merest touch, all dignity gone to be replaced by a shell holding only fear and anguish. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

" Kaiba?"

_" Kaiba?"_

At the sound of the name, he froze. So many times that name, that one word had been followed by the inevitable. The scorn, the degradation, the pain-he began struggling. He tugged with all his strength, but the hand did not let go. Writhing in terror at that name, he flayed his other arm out, trying to hit whoever was holding him, but that wrist was caught too. He stilled suddenly, waiting for the inevitable. They always did this if he struggled. His heart was beating in a frenzy, he could hear it, pounding like mad, but what good would it do?

The hands gently let go of him and one cupped the side of his face, brushing some strands of hair back as it did so. Seto twisted his head, unsure of what to make of this. The touch was gentle and tender, and did not hurt. And the stroking of his hair soothed him, quieting him, though he wasn't loud to begin with.

" He's so weak." Pegasus shook his head, " And why does he look like he can't see or hear me? Did they blind him? Deafen him?"  
" There doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong with him." The doctor answered quietly. " However, there are medical conditions where the patient...the patient's mind is irresponsive to the world around him. Hopefully, this is not the case for Kai...Seto, because he appears to respond to his last name very well, and also to touch."  
" He isn't responding to anything else though."  
" True. It may be temporary. It may be his subconscious acting for now. He's still deeply hurt."

The doctor rose to leave. Pegasus couldn't see him to the door-he couldn't tear himself away from the boy. Kaiba-or Seto, as he must learn to call him, seemed to enjoy the comforting gesture, though Pegasus guessed that one wrong move would frighten him again.

The boy's eyes blinked slightly but remained wide open, though unseeing. It was as if he were trying to stare away whatever danger may lurk ahead of him. A pale hand grasped his own and held on as tightly as the boy's strength would allow. Pegasus sighed and pondered on how just a few days ago Seto had been the pride of Japan-the child prodigy that had nearly conquered the world of business in his department. People hated him, everyone hated him, but all respected him. And now here comes this child-he's no more than a child! Who needs love that perhaps no one will ever offer to him.

_If she were here,_ Pegasus thought to himself, looking up at the far painting where a lovely blonde woman was sitting, smiling faintly. _If she were still alive, she'll know what to do._


	2. Finding Seto

The Bestest Big Brother

Finding Seto

Seto had never refused Mokuba anything. He had _never_ refused anything Mokuba wanted unless it clashes with Mokuba's needs. Such was the day two months ago on a rainy Tuesday evening, when Seto announced rather sullenly to Mokuba that he " had to go to work".

Mokuba was not pleased, and apparently neither was Seto, but nothing could drag Seto away from whatever he was going to do that night. Seto was very good at keeping to his responsibilities, but he always put Mokuba before anything else. And Mokuba, of course, never gave his brother much trouble, but that day Mokuba had a _very _good reason to yell and kick and scream at his brother to stay home.

His brother had a fever. Forty degrees celsius, or for the American snobs who think they're better than anyone else and use their own system of measurement, around a hundred and four or so. Seto was supposed to be _dying_. He should be in a _hospital_. Alright, fine, Seto did not like hospitals scratch that, he loathed hospitals, but the least he could do was call a doctor and spend several days in bed with something freezing cold over his brain.

But _nooo_. He had to go to work. And apparently, it was something very important, because no matter what Mokuba did or how ill he felt, Seto insisted on going at six in the evening back to work. Curse him and his stubbornness.

Mokuba did not know what it was, but he had a clear sense of what Seto was doing. It must be something for Mokuba. His college? His tuition? His-insurance? Something for his little brother. Only something that concerns Mokuba would drag Seto out into the freezing rainy night with a temperature of forty degrees and a grouchy and extremely anxious and terrified brother at home. Mokuba was twelve years old. Seto was fourteen turning fifteen in a couple of weeks. A twelve-year-old, no matter how good he is, could not fight a fifteen-year-old. Apparently, even if the fifteen-year-old was weak beyond belief.

And that was the end of that. Literally. Seto Kaiba disappeared for two months straight.

Mokuba was not sure if he was angry at his brother for being so stubborn that he would kill himself to accomplish whatever it was, or if he was angry at himself for not being stubborn enough to force his brother into bed. And he couldn't comfort himself by thinking that Seto was away all these two months working, because first of all, his brother never did that nor ever would do that, and second, Seto clearly did not plan to be away this long.

Yugi-tachi offered little comfort. Friends, in his mind, cannot subsitute family, especially if he had one as great and devoted as his brother. It was obvious that they were trying anyway-they did take his mind off the situation for little whiles with several intervals. Jou and Honda especially. Jou was always fluttering around, enthusiastic not because he was unsympathetic but he was acting strong for Mokuba, who appreciated it deeply. Always talking, never shutting up, dragging Mokuba into duels and games and always whining at the end when Mokuba beated him. Honda was always yelling at Jou and getting into bickerings with the blonde, then finding some way to drag Mokuba into them. Mokuba decided that he liked these two the best. Seto would surely appreciate them for this. Seto always was willing to do anything for his brother when it came to this. That is, if Seto was alright.

_Ni-sama, if you come back alright, I'll kill you, bring you back to life, then kill you again, ten times._ Mokuba thought bitterly. Just as Jou was about to start some other antic, the bells of the Kami Game Shop jingled, and-

" Pegasus? Whaddar you doin' hieh?" Jou blinked.  
" Is Mokuba Kaiba here?" Came the man's quiet voice.  
" Hai. What do you want?" Mokuba asked, getting up from behind the counter and stepping up to face Pegasus.

The other members of the gang got up, including Yugi's grandfather, prepared to protect Mokuba from any threat.

" I came because you weren't at home." Pegasus didn't seem to notice. " I was looking for you. Your brother-"  
" Ni-sama? What did you do to him? I swear I'll-"  
" I didn't do anything other than find him." Pegasus said wearily. " I came to fetch you. He's not in the condition to travel, so you must go to _him._"

Mokuba paused. " What do you mean he's not in the condition to travel? Why should I trust you?"  
" He's..." Pegasus looked at the other members of the gang. " It's...probably personal. And I don't think...it would be wise to refuse the chance to..." He fell silent, and had the decency to look awkward and almost embarrassed.  
" You can say everything in front of them or I won't go with you." Mokuba declared. 

Pegasus seemed to ponder this. " Are they your trusted friends?"  
" Of course." Mokuba was getting miffed. " What about it?"  
" I'm not sure how it happened." Pegasus said hesitantly. " But apparently, two months ago, or in the course of those two months, your brother was...abducted."  
" And?"  
" He was taken, we think,"  
" Who's 'we'?"  
" The doctors and I."  
" Go on."  
" We think he's taken to a p-prostitution center."  
" NANI??!!" Jou shouted,  
" That's bull!" Honda cried. " Seto wouldn't be taken to a prostitution center!"  
" We're not sure yet. The only one who knows is S-Kaiba, but...we can't get him to tell us much."  
" Of course not. My brother's not dumb enough to trust you."  
" Er..." Pegasus looked nervous. " That's just it. He's...dumb."  
" What are you talking about?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
" He's not talking." Pegasus answered. " He's not making a sound. At all."

Whatever he had been imagining, it did not compare to this.

Mokuba stared at his brother with a mixture of horror and despair. He was so use to his brother being strong at all times. That fateful event where Yugi had beat his brother in the duel was the weakest Mokuba had ever seen his brother, but even that would have been strong for everyone else. It was what his brother symbolized in his life. Strength. Not this...ragged piece of tattered bones.

His brother apparently did not know that Mokuba was there, but he knew someone was there, because he was staring at the area where Mokuba was standing, though not focusing really on him but rather _through_ him. It unnerved Mokuba, and for a while the younger boy didn't dare move from the spot.

Pegasus had warned the group not to talk. " He's a bit blind and deaf to the world," He told Jou in particular, " But if you mention things by accident, for example, his last name, his foster father's name, anything to do with needles, toys, knives, forces, whips, syringes, any of his injuries, he'll start struggling, and if that needle of the IV snaps in him, we'd have to go through all the trouble of tranquilizing him to get it out again. So just stay quiet, and I'm sure Mokuba would know what to do."

He was wrong. Mokuba had no idea what to do. What is a person to do in a time like this? In a situation like this? When the person they had been leaning on all their lives suddenly crumbles right before them? 

And Mokuba realized, to his utmost horror, that he knew absolutely nothing about his brother. He knew his brother's favorite colors, his favorite animals, his favorite hobbies. But he didn't know what scared his brother, what makes him sad, what hurts him, what makes him happy, what his number one wish is, what his dreams were. And the worst thing of all, was that Seto knew everything Mokuba has to offer. He always knew to make one of those wintermelon and chicken soup when Mokuba comes home from a snowy day, to put Mokuba's room on the sunniest side of the mansion because Mokuba liked a sunny room since it cheers him up-when Mokuba's tired, a bit of videogame bickering would energize him, rats scare him, that any mention of Gozaburo would frighten Mokuba-

Seto seemed to sense something, because he was lifting his arms in a strange position. It took Mokuba a moment to realize that Seto was requesting a hug.

" Ni-sama." His voice came out as a sob, and Mokuba rushed forward, enveloping his big brother in the most loving embrace he could muster. It felt wrong. Instead of wrapping his arms around Mokuba protectively, Seto clung onto him like he was searching for protection. Mokuba choked, tears escaping, and did what Seto wanted. He rocked his older brother. He kissed his messy hair. He ran his hand down Seto's back and rubbed in gentle circles. He understood why Seto could not come to him instead. He understood why Pegasus did not want to tell him of his brother's condition in front of Yugi and the others. And he was so grateful to Pegasus for getting his brother back to him again.

" Let us see! Come on, Mokuba-"  
" Iie." Mokuba snatched his hand away. " It's personal."  
" Is it bad?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba looked at the list of injuries. _They sewn him up._ He thought in horror. " Hai. It's really bad."

He turned to walk back into the room. Seto was lying still, the IV running into his arm. He was deeply afraid of needles, so the IV had to stay for as long as possible. Mokuba hated the sight of it, but did not protest, especially as he read the information on those horrible papers.

" It's surprising he's not dead yet," Pegasus said quietly, " Given how this all started. Everything makes sense now. How he got abducted in the first place. Your brother's as stubborn as a mule."  
" It was always one of his bad traits, but it served me well." Mokuba's voice cracked a little. " Probably what's keeping him alive right now." He winced at the charts.   
" He's lucky despite being luckless," Pegasus looked over Mokuba's shoulder. " None of the physical injuries are permanent."  
" I think they actually made sure of that." Mokuba's voice hardened a little. " When can he come home?"  
" I don't know. The doctor did not say. He's coming by tomorrow afternoon, I'll probably know by then. Do you want to stay with him tonight? I can arrange it."  
" We're staying too." Jou announced.  
" That's fine." Pegasus nodded. " And try not to call him by his last name, or mention anything...yeah."  
" I'm heading back to my brother." Mokuba said to the others, and folded the papers as he went. Seto was asleep, but as soon as Mokuba closed the door, he awoke with a jerk. He stared ahead of him for a long time, as if trying to pinpoint where the stranger was, and Mokuba stood still to let him do it.   
" Ni-sama?"

Seto visibly relaxed, and his eyes turned to the direction where Mokuba was standing and lingered there when Mokuba moved. The younger boy took his brother's hand in his and tried to warm it. Seto lowered his eyes. It was almost audible- _I'm sorry..._

" You stubborn jerk." Mokuba muttered. " That's what you are, a jerk. Getting yourself out there with such a high temperature and expecting me to put up with it." Mokuba lowered his head. " And I did. Like I always did. But I guess our roles have switched, you're going to have to put up with me now, right Ni-sama?"

Seto did not respond-he did not even seem to have heard. Instead, he attempted to snuggle closer to Mokuba, but failed miserably. Mokuba bit his lip at the display of weakness and decided to lie down next to his brother.

" What was it that you were doing?" Mokuba whispered softly. " Was it worth all of this?"

Seto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

" What _did _Kaiba set out to do that night?"

The chair slid back and there were sighs.

" It's for his brother."  
" I know that. He's done quite a lot of those things for his brother, and none of them involved Kaiba going out and staying out for six hours at night with a high fever that could have killed him or at least give him some extent of brain damage."  
" It has to do with Mokuba Kaiba's happiness."  
" I find it hard to imagine what would make Mokuba Kaiba happy if his brother were dead."  
" You're thinking from the younger Kaiba's point of view." The elderly gentleman answered. " But the elder Kaiba does not think that way. Or rather, did not think that way."

Pegasus set his cup of coffee down. He was a morning person, but the night had been a rough one. " So what was he doing? Ensuring Mokuba's finances?"  
" Iie, nothing of the sort. Or rather, it's not directly related."  
" I find it hard to think of Seto Kaiba doing anything other than what's money-related."  
" That's Seto Kaiba, the CEO."  
" Right. I'll have to think from a brotherly point of view." Pegasus mused a little. " Education?"  
" Iie. Seto Kaiba has full confidence that his younger brother would do well without any help on his part."

Pegasus frowned. " Then what? It's not finances, it's not education. Bloody hell, Kaiba was enough of a headache when he was just a plain fourteen-year-old CEO. Arranged marriage?"  
" Of course not."  
" Then what?"  
" Ever since Kaiba's loss to Motou, you do realize that his brother had been the center of interest for many...individuals..."  
" His security? What can Seto Kaiba do for Mokuba's security?"  
" By getting rid of Mokuba's identity, of course."  
" He's _disowning him?!_ That's what drove him out on a rainy night with a temperature of forty degrees? _Disowning his brother?"  
_" I wouldn't put it that way."  
" ...That's preposterous!"  
" Kaiba did not disown him. It's actually, the smartest move Seto Kaiba has made for his brother ever since they became a Kaiba."  
" It would break Mokuba's heart."  
" It would not. Because Seto Kaiba was actually doing Mokuba a favor. I'm sure you realize that the Kaiba name does not rest well with these lads. It's not for no reason."

Pegasus downed the coffee in one gulp as he suddenly realized what the boy had been up to. " Blasted...and he went out with all that to..."  
" I heard he even bought a rather charming chateau in Europe."  
" Oh that foolish boy." Pegasus shook his head. " It all makes sense now, why he was willing to do it even in his condition. And why Kaiba Corps was alright even with their CEO missing."  
" It didn't bode well for Seto Kaiba." The gentleman rose stiffly. " But it would bode well for his brother, even if he would not be as happy as if Kaiba were not attacked two months ago."

Pegasus shook his head as he set the coffee back down.

" That foolish boy."

Mokuba woke to find Seto staring up at the ceiling, perfectly awake. He did not seem afraid though, but he did not seem relaxed enough to go to sleep either.

" Ni-sama? Are you alright?"

Seto's blue eyes focused on him this time, and there was the faintest of smiles. Mokuba sighed in relief. So his brother was recovering.

The doctor came in. Seto greeted him with a smile, causing the man to stop in surprise.

" I see our patient has a...grip on reality now, so to speak." He sat down next to Seto. " How are you feeling?"

Seto remained silent, smiling a little again, but it was a clearly wry smile.  
" Not so great, eh?" The doctor smiled back. " Let us check on your pulse..."

Seto would not let the doctor check his heart, something the doctor understood perfectly and managed to avoid doing. He did become rather nervous when his attention was forced onto the IV when the doctor proceeded to take it out. With his brother there, however, Seto managed to remain relatively still.

" He's still very weak." The doctor muttered to himself. " Keep him warm." Mokuba nodded his thanks. Seto blinked slightly, as if trying to stay awake. Mokuba closed his eyes.

" He's a strong boy." The doctor nodded. " If he's survived this long, the rest of the way should be no trouble."

" Seto Kaiba...raped." Jou shook his head. " Man, I don' like that guy much, but this is bad, even for him."  
" No one deserves this." Anzu sighed. " Truthfully, I can't believe this would happen to Kaiba of all people."  
" Yeah, he's always so..._untouchable_. Wouldn't think of standing next to him if I had it my own way, much less...that." Honda looked at Jou. " How's the little guy taking it?"  
" Mokuba's surprisingly handling it well." It was Yugi who answered. " A little bit of crying here and there, but in front of his brother he's being very strong."  
" They have a lot in common." Ryou said quietly. " Before, Kaiba was always placing Mokuba before everything, making sure he's okay and all. Now that Kaiba can no longer do anything Mokuba's doing the same for his brother. What do you think will happen now?"  
" What _did_ Kaiba set out to do that night?" Yugi asked. " I mean, what could be worth all this?"  
" I don't think he was exactly planning it," Anzu answered.   
" Still, going out on a rainy night with a fever is not a trivial thing." Yugi answered. " And Kaiba is not an idiot-he wouldn't do something like this to himself if it wasn't important."  
" I should hope not." Jou sniffed.  
" Jou!"  
" Alright, alright." The blond mumbled. " Geez, Yug, 's not like I'm enjoying this idea or anythin'. Kaiba has a tendency to do weird things, y'know."  
" Fool of a-whatever he is!" Pegasus stormed through the dining room with several smart-looking gentlemen behind him. " A forty-year-old would not have done it without help, how can a fifteen year-old? Who does he think he is, that-" The rest of his words faded away as soon as the door slammed shut. The group looked towards that direction in silence.

" Okay, that was weird." Jou declared.  
" What was that?" Ryou asked.  
" Dunno." Honda shrugged. " Must be Pegasus on one of his dumb things."

The was a loud " WHAAT??!?!" followed by a wail. The group jumped up.

" Okay, now this is getting serious." Jou declared helpfully as they rushed towards the sound of the voice. 


	3. Adoptions

The Bestest Big Brother

Adoptions

" No way! No way! No freakin' way! How in the seven hells did this happen?!?!" Mokuba ignored the incoming teenagers and went on yelling at Pegasus. " He'll never live through this if I know him, and I sure as hell do! Can't you do something?"

Pegasus, Yugi noted, who had been the one yelling when he first entered the rooms, was uncomfortably silent and almost impassive towards the shrieking child before him. The gang halted and watched the scene play out.

" If I don't tell the government that your brother has been found, they'll think I was the one that kidnapped him." Pegasus sighed. " I can't stop the newspapers-they have a mind of their own, and naturally, when the media realizes that your brother can't take care of himself, and with him still being a minor, naturally they'd want to get him to a foster home."  
" But Ni-sama would die before this happens again. He promised this to me years ago, that we won't be adopted by another-jerk, and that he'll be the one to take care of me from now on!"  
" He can't take care of himself." Pegasus answered bluntly. " And you can't take care of him."

Mokuba, shocked, fell silent.

Pegasus sighed and rubbed his temples. " I know that was harsh. But it's the truth. Your brother can't take care of himself anymore, much less take care of you. And you can't take care of him because you can't take care of yourself."  
" I sure as hell can!" Mokuba didn't care that his language was offensive.  
" Really? Let me tell you this. Your brother will need food and water, warm blankets, medicine, and a feeling of _security_. I have no doubt that you can give him food and water and what not, but you're twelve years old-"  
" I'm thirteen!"  
" Oh, that makes things so much better." Pegasus was visibly losing his patience. " Did you know that your brother made tons of enemies all for the sake of you? And that they would all jump at the chance to hurt or even kill him now that he's as helpless as a...I shouldn't have said that."

_Nope, he shouldn't have._ Yugi thought to himself cheerlessly as Mokuba backed away from the men, face as pale as a ghost. He burst into tears again and fled to Seto's room. Pegasus sat down and looked like his apparent headache was the worst thing that could happen now.

" I guess I didn't even need to tell him that his brother needs a life." Pegasus said dryly as if that would have helped the situation.

" You're a bastard, you know." Mokuba rocked his brother back and forth, eyes now dry. They had been dry ever since he set eyes on Seto, who was looking at him with a faint worry when he entered. Now he was engulfing his Ni-sama in the most loving embrace he could muster. " You need a life."

As always, Seto did not answer. His body felt hot to the touch, and Mokuba could imagine that Seto must be feeling very cold right now.

" I won't let them take you away from me." Mokuba closed his eyes. " Not like this. Not when I just found you again. You just stay put, and I will solve everything. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Seto did not seem to understand anything Mokuba said, but undoubtedly felt safer than he was without him. Mokuba let go of his brother and tucked him in.

" I'll be right back." Mokuba told Seto after looking at the clock. The older brother looked longingly after Mokuba as he left, and Mokuba felt guilty. He had to talk to Pegasus.

" Seto Kaiba."  
" Hai."  
" You mean, the fifteen-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corps who was only defeated once and managed to put almost all other businesses into bankruptcy."  
" Hai."  
" _That_ Seto Kaiba."  
" Hai."

Jun Yoshihano slumped back in his chair. " I don't believe it."  
" So that's what you've been up to lately. Housing the great Seto Kaiba. Who isn't that..." Yoshihano's wife looked at her husband.

Pegasus was rubbing his temples. It was something he was doing a lot lately, ever since Seto Kaiba was found about three weeks ago and Mokuba was reunited with him. " Currently, Kaiba is in one of the rooms recovering. Now that we've finished with what I have been doing with my personal life, let us get back to business."  
" Matte, so it's true then, the government is ordering Seto Kaiba to be adopted?"  
" Hai. Now can we get back to the situation at hand?"

" Pegasus seems to be getting a lot of visitors lately." Jou observed.  
" Who knows." Honda answered. " Maybe he's always this busy."

Ryou unwrapped a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. " Do you think it's true? That Kaiba will be put in a foster home?"  
" I hope not." Yugi shuddered. " Judging from Mokuba's reaction."  
" Here he is." Ryou looked up. " Hi Mokuba. Are you alright?"  
" Yeah." The boy answered. " I'm okay. Ni-san's getting better, starting to respond more."  
" That's good." Anzu said encouragingly. " He'll be back to himself in no time."  
" I don't know about that." Mokuba answered depressingly. " He's acting so...I don't know. It's like he's not my big brother anymore, but rather..."  
" Your little brother?" It was Yami speaking this time.

Mokuba did not notice the change. " Hai. I don't know what to do now. He was always the strong one." Mokuba sat down. " He was always the one that tells me everything would be okay, that he won't let them take me away from him, no matter who they are."  
" He'll get better." Jou said supportively. " Your big bro is a tough nut to crack."  
" He's already cracked." Mokuba answered even more depressively. " I don't think he'll ever be the same again."

There was a long silence.

" Let's not think that way." Anzu answered finally. " We should always be aware that it's possible, but we shouldn't treat it that way."  
" Yeah, besides, Kaiba's recovered from a number of things. Sure, this one is ten times worse than the others, but he's resilient." Honda continued.

Mokuba smiled. " Arigatou, you guys comfort me."  
" Hey, what are friends for?" Jou laughed.

_Yeah._ Mokuba smiled. Then the smile faded. " It would have been better on him if he had friends like you."  
" Who said we weren't?" Yami smiled. " We're here for him, aren't we?"

_It's not the same. _Mokuba thought.

" Of course I don't like it." Pegasus wiped at Seto's mouth as he spoke. " He could end up in a home like Gozaburo for all I know."  
" I assure you, we won't let that happen." The woman answered patiently.  
" You certainly let that happen seven years ago." Pegasus answered. " It's bad enough he was a CEO, with older men and women hating his guts." He said this in a rather uncharacteristic fashion. " But now he's completely defenseless. Look at him, he's pathetic!" He leaned back and sighed, distressed and worried about the boy. Seto made no indication that he noticed.

The woman studied Seto, who had just finished vomiting and looked like he was about to pass out. Pegasus placed a cool cloth on Seto's forehead and the boy closed his eyes in brief contentment and gratitude. The older man turned to the woman.

" Perhaps I should."  
" Pardon?"  
" I know Seto Kai-ahem. And his brother. Perhaps I should get guardianship of them-I have influence and would be able to protect both of them more effectively than someone who has less money."  
" Hm." The woman considered this. " But would the youngster agree?"  
" I don't know. Especially since it's not out of affection, and Mokuba craves it."  
" Not out of affection." The woman sounded unconvinced.

Pegasus narrowed his eyes at her briefly. Clara smiled. She had known Pegasus for a long time, as well as his late wife. Pegasus never had reason to ask for her help-they never had children and ever since his wife died the man did not have intention of having any. He had become cold and aloof as the years went on, and to see him so tender with this broken child was oddly sweet. Doubtless, Pegasus, for all his genius, knew what she was thinking of.

" Are you implying something, Clara."  
" No. Not at all." Clara smiled as sweetly as she could. " I would think Mokuba would understand the circumstances. Being that you were the one who rescued Kai-Seto in the first place, he would be safer with you. Doubtless, he feels safer."

Pegasus looked down at the boy and noticed he had, in fact, quite successfully passed out.

Impatient and extremely confused, Pegasus uttered an ungentlemanly growl of frustration, and stood up. Seto woke at the sound, flinching as he did, and blinked his eyes tiredly at Pegasus before relaxing and closing them again. Pegasus ran his fingers through his hair.

" I suppose I'll have to talk to Mokuba then."

Mokuba considered the offer thoughtfully. He weighed his options. Pegasus, after all, did kidnap him and almost kill Seto, but he seemed to have changed, and there was really no other better choice he could think of. Still, Mokuba thought of what Seto might want.

His brother would never have consented to this. But Seto had recently acquired a trust for Pegasus. Pegasus was the only person other than Mokuba who could stick an IV into Seto without his brother breaking into hysterics. Pegasus had nearly broke into hysterics-obviously not experienced in poking things into other people, but the man had kept his composure and Seto his. In fact, his Ni-sama had simply watched as the older man stuck the needle into his vein and wipe his brow without moving a muscle or giving any indication that he was afraid at all. And Pegasus was right-he would have more of a chance as the owner of Industrial Illusions to protect Seto.

What other option did he have?

" Ni-sama, you can still write, can't you?" Mokuba begged. Seto stared at the sheet for a minute, and his eyes moved across, indicating that he was actually reading it. Mokuba for some reason wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

" It's better this way, Ni-sama." Mokuba began, feeling that Seto might be able to make his own decision about the matter at this point.

Seto's eyes stopped moving and carried a distant look, an almost haunted look. Mokuba groaned. He was probably remembering how it went last time.

" It's okay Ni-sama. It's not the same as last time. It won't be." He encouraged. Seto had always been guilty about their time with Gozaburo. Mokuba slipped the pen into his brother's hand. " It's going to be alright.

Pegasus said nothing.

Seto struggled to sit up. After Mokuba helped him up, he began to write, with an unshaking hand and flowing script, _Seto..._

He stopped, then looked up at Pegasus. There was a pause, and Mokuba thought he wasn't going to continue, that he had changed his mind. But then, Seto continued, without looking down at his paper, _Yamagi._

" Ni-sama," He began. Seto must have forgotten he was a Kaiba now. But as Pegasus took the paper, he glanced at the signature and nodded.  
" All that's left is you." He said.

Mokuba gaped. He did not understand. What did all this mean? He stared at Seto, who calmly looked back. Then, realization dawned on him. He took the pen and slowly wrote. _Mokuba Yamagi..._

" _Pegasus _adopted the Kaibas? It's one thing if he assumes guardianship, but he _adopted _them?!"  
" It's not as far-fetched as you think, Jou." Anzu pointed out. " Seto's been treating Pegasus pretty much as a guardian ever since he was rescued. I think he even looks at Pegasus as his hero or something."

The teenagers sat at the fast-food restaurant drinking their sodas while talking. News had gone out a long time ago, and Seto was still the talk of gossipers. Some said he became gay, but that particular rumour died out quickly. There was also talk of Seto disowning his heritage, and that was still carrying on, but the group did not believe it more than anyone else did. It is, after all, a rumour.

" I do hope Pegasus doesn't do anything stupid." Otogi blinked his green eyes in an effort to blink out an eyelash. " If he does, it might be the ruin of the Kaiba brothers."  
" Especially poor Seto." Yugi agreed. " After all he's been through."

In the boy's mind, the Pharaoh was pacing. Yugi held his temple with patience, knowing that his yami was just as upset as the rest of them were.  
" Your Yami at it again?" Ryou asked, holding his head with an identical expression.  
" Yours is probably kicking the walls." Yugi joked.  
" Feels that way." Ryou smiled shyly. " Have you tried talking to him?"  
" Hai. He wouldn't tell me anything."  
" Strange, mine won't either. What do you suppose is bothering them? Seto Kaiba isn't that important to mine anyway, why is yours going crazy?"  
" Malik's sister mentioned something about a high priest." Jou said thoughtfully, brainlessly bringing up something useful like he so often does. " You suppose Set-Kaiba had anything t'do withat? I mean, there must be a reason he's always around, you know, and all of the sudden..."  
" I think your jabbering is making it worse for the two of them." Honda pointed out as Yugi and Ryou cringed simultaneously.

The group fell silent as they watched the two boys try to pacify their yamis. It was rather amusing to watch for a while, until the two boys suddenly stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

Everyone looked at each other.

" What was that about?" Anzu asked.  
" Dunno." Jou answered.

" That was what you were out doing?" Mokuba asked tearfully. His brother, again, had slipped into one of those states where he did not acknowledge anything around him. " You couldn't wait until you get better? You couldn't wait until the next morning, or..."

Mokuba had asked this question to Seto before. The older boy never answered.

Seto turned his head and looked expectantly at the door. Mokuba looked over. He could see nothing and hear nothing, no shadows of feet or footsteps. Yet the door opened three minutes later.

Pegasus had been away for about two days since the adoption. There were things he had to get settled with the media, to keep them away from Seto and Mokuba. The man looked tired, he brightened slightly at Seto's welcoming smile, something the boy used often towards people he trusted. Mokuba had a lot of those smiles, more often than even before the incident.

" The doctor told me last week that today is the day you start eating edible _food _instead of glucose solutions," Pegasus tilted his head. " Do you feel up to it?"

Seto gave him a rather idiotic look like he didn't know what he was talking about. Mokuba knew better.

" Seto, maybe we can start with something warm and liquidy. Then you won't throw up."

Seto looked at Mokuba with the same dumb expression before nodding ever so slightly.

As Pegasus left Mokuba stared at what remained of his brother and pondered on everything his brother ever did for him. He patted Seto's hand.

" I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

Seto smiled at him, and Mokuba could see that he understood. 


	4. From the Mind to the World

The Bestest Big Brother

From the Mind to the World

Seto was staring at the doorknob. There wasn't much else to stare at really, he just wanted to keep his eyes occupied and his mind perfectly blank. He knew how to do that-he was an expert at it. He had to be, or else he would surely go mad.

They think he was insane enough already, though they seem perfectly understanding. What they don't know, and that includes Mokuba, is that Seto understood everything that goes on around him. There wasn't a single whisper, a scratch, a brushing of paper, a whistle of leaves, that escaped his notice. The only difference is before, he use to openly acknowledge these things. Now, he simply chose not to. Even when he's asleep, the slightest movement would wake him. He understood what Mokuba was saying, though he chose not to acknowledge it.

He knew his brother was sad. He knew he made him sad. But Seto did not do anything to help make it better. Not because he was uncaring-no, of course not! During those two horrible months, the only thing that kept Seto alive was the thought of his brother, crying at home because he refused to stay with him. No, now that he was back with his brother, Seto's love for him can not diminish.

It was simply that he did not have the will to talk.

In fact, Seto did not have the will to do much of anything other than stare. He would have gotten annoyed at Mokuba's constant whining and Pegasus's persuading for him to eat if he had the strength for it, but he simply did not. Sure, he knew Mokuba had a reason to act the way he was doing, but he couldn't help but feel frightened. Surely he didn't mess up for real this time, after all the work he had done? Was Mokuba unhappy that they were no longer Kaibas? Was Mokuba unhappy that Gozaburo was gone for good? That they can now start fresh?

Truthfully, Seto would have remembered that it was mostly he who suffered Gozaburo's wrath, that the reclaiming of the Yamagi name benefited him more than Mokuba. That he didn't really consider Mokuba's true feelings on the matter, so haunted was he. But if he did something bad, he wasn't sure he'll have the ability to make it right again. He knew this day will come, when he can't make things right again, that he can't solve things that he screwed up. And Mokuba's constant weeping wasn't making him feel any better.

Someone was coming in now. Seto stared as the door opened to reveal Pegasus yet again. Pegasus was becoming Seto's security blanket, even more so than Mokuba, partly because Pegasus was the one that saved him that awful night. As the man came to his side Seto gazed fondly at him, wanting to show his gratitude as much as his silence could. He forgot how to speak, he had forgotten a long time ago.

" Seto, do you want to go out for a bit? The doctor says that if you are always in bed, it might slow your recovery."

Seto was willing to get up, but not as willing to let Pegasus help him. Still, he was grateful, as his wobbly legs barely supported him as he stumbled out of the room.

They went out into the gardens where the trees were starting to sprout leaves. Seto had no idea time had gone so far. He smelled the cool air and would have sighed contentedly if he dared.

" Seto, why won't you talk?" Pegasus sighed. Seto didn't look at him, instead gazing happily around the slowly reviving garden. He took one unsteady step forward and nearly fell, but Pegasus was close at hand.

They sat down together near a tree on a thick patch of green grass that sprouted from the winter's snow. Seto looked about him happily, feeling safe and at ease. The place was so open he couldn't help but smile. He looked at Pegasus happily, who was staring at him with a downcast expression, but Seto felt too carefree to care about how the other man was feeling. The world was alright again. Everything was...

Dark.

Cold hands, harsh whips, the smell of slime and alcohol in the air. Pain and screams, harsh laughing. Something in him, thrusting upwards, pain flashing through his body like lightning. He writhed, opening his mouth to scream-something thrust in it and he choked, trying to get it out, but it simply shifted and went deeper into his throat. He twisted his head away, but something covered his nose. He was dying. He couldn't breath. They grabbed and squeezed his abused flesh and pounded into him with their hands and feet. He was feverish. He was delirious. He saw his parents dying. He saw Gozaburo...From somewhere far away he felt arms circle around him, warm arms, and a panicked voice shouting, but everything was so soft. Something warm was pressed against him, and he felt a dizzy sensation as his world rocked back and forth. The cold hands faded away, and there was a flash of red as he blinked. Someone's shirt. The voice was louder now, clearer, though the person was no longer shouting.

" That's right, that's right, that's my boy, everything's fine. That's a brave boy," It was Pegasus.

Seto took a brief moment to understand what was going on. Pegasus was holding him tightly, whispering into his ear, rocking him back and forth. So that was the rocking. He felt warm. Seto slowly relaxed. He was safe. For now.

The other man stroked his hair comfortingly and continued to rock him. Seto realized he was still trembling. He sat up shakily. Pegasus held on to him.

" Are you alright now?" Pegasus asked. Seto didn't answer, instead attempting to rise to his feet. He failed miserably.

" Stay down." Pegasus said gently. " You had a bad relapse back there. It lasted for about thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes. Well. Seto relaxed a little. Pegasus moved over to him and they sat next to each other for a while, Pegasus watching him for any signs of distress.

That night Seto had little rest, though Pegasus had even less, for the boy was tormented with dark dreams. Mokuba, thoroughly exhausted, was unable to hear his brother's screams, but Pegasus, use to pulling all-nighters, heard them quite clearly.

Seto knew Pegasus had stayed with him the entire night. Had held him, comforted him, and remained to make sure he had no more nightmares. Seto knew this, because when he woke, Pegasus was right there with him, asleep, though when Seto moved Pegasus immediately woke up.

Seto would have thanked him, but he simply had no will to. It was not that he couldn't talk. He knew he could speak. But there was something wrong about making noise, he wasn't quite sure why. He settled with a bright smile at Pegasus, who looked stunned and slightly disappointed. Seto stored that observation to the back of his mind to analyze later when he's better.

Getting unsteadily to his feet, with the help of Pegasus, and this time unfortunately noting the mysteriously stabbing pain that shot up from the tip of his spine up. Pegasus frowned, and again, Seto decided it was good enough to remember. Not troubling himself over it, he simply concentrated on making it down the steps to the dining room.

He could hear Pegasus sighing behind him, and for the first time pondered on it. Was Pegasus annoyed with him? Not wanting to get hurt again, he pushed the thought aside until he's ready. For now, it's stored wherever his memories are stored, ready to be picked up when needed. For a moment he concentrated on placing one foot ahead of another, but in the back of his mind he heard Pegasus gently coaxing him. It revived a distant memory a long time ago, when it wasn't Pegasus but someone else coaxing him to walk, and the voice was much happier and amused.

Mokuba was not at the table. He was outside with Yugi-tachi, apparently. Seto glanced briefly at the clock. It was nine in the morning. Storing that to the back of his mind, he shakily sat down.

Pegasus watched him throughout breakfast. Seto ate very slowly and couldn't eat solid foods, so Pegasus had given him something like porridge. Seto would have grown uncomfortable with Pegasus's staring, but the boy chose to ignore that-it came from someone he trusted, after all.

A long time passed before Seto finished his breakfast. He looked up at Pegasus and smiled. The man looked startled, but smiled shakily back. A servant took away his bowl and Seto bowed his head to look at his hands. They were rather unsteady. Seto locked that information away. Standing up, feeling stronger now, he took a step forward, leaning heavily on the table. An arm circled around his waist and a hand held his own. Pegasus helped Seto to the living room, all this done in silence.

Shadi entered an hour later. Seto, who had sat there doing nothing and thinking nothing since he entered the room, raised his head curiously towards the spirit. Shadi eyed Seto with a look of alarm.

" Don't worry." Pegasus said wearily, and Shadi was startled to notice him for the first time. " He won't hurt anyone, not that he has so far."

Shadi was confused. He took a good look at the younger boy, who was looking at him in the same analyzing manner, as if trying to read through him, but something was puzzling him.

" What is this?" Shadi asked.  
" Do you not read the news?"  
" I never find them of importance." Shadi blinked. " But I have heard strange rumors. I heard you adopted him. Is that true?"  
" As true as the sun."  
" Then...he did disinherit his name?"  
" Apparently a lot more."  
" Why is he looking at me that way?"  
" He looks at a lot of people that way. I'm not sure if he actually sees things though. He seems disinterested in enough things to be completely apart from the world."  
" He is ill."  
" As ill as ill can go, I'm afraid."  
" How?"

Pegasus turned his eyes towards Seto. " Rape."

Shadi blinked. " This is a surprise."  
" It is, isn't it. But I don't know if he was in his right mind even then. Going out on a rainy night, sick and ill already, alone. He did more than disinherit his name, he did more than save Mokuba from future ills. I'm just not completely sure what the other things are that drove him out that night."

The former painter sighed, shifting again as he studied his young charge.

" He doesn't speak."  
" He never spoke since."  
" Does he make a noise at all?"  
" Occasional relapses, he would whimper a little."

Shadi knelt before Seto, studying the other boy, who had lost interest in the man and had gone back to playing with the strings he had pulled from an old pillow. Shadi reached his hand out and gently pried one of Seto's hands away from the strings. Seto dropped them and stared at him nervously.

" He's just a little boy." Shadi blinked, startled.  
" Hm!" Pegasus answered rudely, though Shadi had to forgive him.

Seto saw the sadness clouding Shadi's eyes and tried to cheer him up with a smile. Shadi looked startled yet again.

" He does that sometimes. I'm not sure why." Pegasus answered. " Each time you fail to hide your pity he would smile at you. It's most unnerving."  
" He understands everything." Shadi sat down slowly next to the boy. " He understands everything that's going on around us. The events in his life did nothing to mar his intelligence. He's broken, he's hurt, and he knows it. Which is why he has allowed himself to become merely an observer, storing everything in his mind so that later, when he is ready, when he is well, he could flip them over and analyze them fully. His smile, he smiles to reassure us. Reassure that he is handling it. It's also an invitation to help him." Shadi looked over at Pegasus. " It's one good change that happened so far."  
" I would prefer the old lousy Kai..er, boy." Seto did not even turn around. " Better that fool of a child than this shred of nothing."  
" He was no fool." Shadi ran his hand through Seto's hair in the most uncharacteristic gesture of affection. " He never was."

Pegasus pondered on it a little, before Shadi sighed.

Seto was still playing with the strings, and did not give any indication that he heard a word of what Shadi said. Pegasus studied the boy carefully.

" He seems so detached."  
" He heard everything." Shadi answered. " Didn't you Seto?"

To Pegasus's surprise, Seto looked up and gave Shadi a bright smile. It wasn't the smile that startled the man, it was Shadi's reaction. He flinched, a look of astonishment passing over his face, and then a look of confusion. Seto went back to the strings, as if he didn't notice.

" He must be worse off than I thought." Shadi studied the boy closely. " If he's trying to run away from everything."

Pegasus didn't answer because he had a feeling he knew what Shadi meant.

Seto remembered everything Shadi said. He did not take time to think about it. He still wasn't ready. But he was getting better, he knew this. If only Mokuba were here with him. Where is Mokuba anyway?

_I want you..._

Startled, Seto jerked up. Pegasus moved but stopped a few feet short of him. " Seto? What's wrong?"

Seto was trembling. That voice, no one else heard it. They couldn't have. It was in his head. But how did it get there? The voice sighed away, and Seto stood up abruptly, nearly falling. But before Pegasus or Shadi could reach him, he stumbled away. What is that voice?

" Seto?" Pegasus was holding him. Seto had fallen down. The boy blinked nervously.

" He went through a relapse." Shadi observed.  
" It was more brief than the others." Pegasus answered. Seto blinked. He shuddered in desperation, recalling how he had tried to escape and failed.

" You're safe now." Pegasus said to him. And suddenly, it was all that mattered. 


End file.
